comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Goblin I
Norman Osborn - Patriot, politician, businessman, survivor. The man who built Oscorp into the giant it is today, the man who ran for mayor of NYC and was the Republican nominee for Vice President not to mention survivor of years of captivity from the Green Goblin. Truly, a great American. Green Goblin is a maniacal green murder-machine. Arch enemy of Spider-Man who just can't seem to stay gone. He's also the enemy of Norman Osborn - having held him prisoner for years (Editor's Note: Yeah right...) Background *Born in Hartford Connecticut, his family was wealthy but his father, Anderson Osborn squandered their fortune on failed inventions and what he didn't lose on those he was swindled out of. He took his rage out on Norman. *Norman responded by becoming obsessed with wealth and power. It drove him through high school and lead to him getting a full ride academic scholarship at Empire State University, where he studied business, chemistry and electrical engineering. *After completing college with multiple degrees he went into business with one of his teachers Mendel Stromm forming Osborn Chemical. He also married his college sweetheart Emily, and they had a son named Harry. Emily would die from complications in labour and Norman would throw himself into his work, leaving Harry to be raised by a succession of nannies and boarding schools. *Osborn's drive lead him to expanding Osborn Chemical into Oscorp, one of America's leading tech companies. Though he felt that his partner, Stromm was holding him back, so he arranged to have him framed for embezzlement and removed him from the partnership. *Along with Stromm's shares, Osborn also got Stromm's notes which included a formula that could improve a person's mind and body. Norman creates it but before it's finished Harry, angry at being ignored by his father alters the formula and it explodes in Norman's face. He wakes up in the hospital stronger, smarter and unaware he is slowly going insane. *The madness brought on by the formula causes Norman to take on a second personality based on his childhood nightmares, the Green Goblin. At first the Goblin tried to take over the New York underworld and started those efforts by having some of the men he'd recruited kill Spider-Man. When they failed, Green Goblin tried himself, and when he was defeated, it lead to an obsession with Spider-Man, and the Green Goblin becoming the dominant personality. *The Green Goblin's obsession with Spider-Man would eventually lead to him discovering Spider-Man's secret identity and the fatal showdown that would lead to the death of Gwen Stacy. In the resulting fight, the Green Gobin is nearly killed by Spider-Man and is delivered to his son Harry. *What happened next is uncertain, though, Harry took over the role of the Green Goblin and Norman vanished. Only to return first as the Green Goblin (but without the knowledge that Spider-Man was Peter Parker) to aid the Chess Board with its vendetta with the Avengers, then returning as Norman Osborn following the heroes crisis, where he joined Senator Kelly in his run for the White House. *The Kelly/Osborn ticket loses, but Norman barely pauses for breath before running for the Mayor of New York, while his alter ego the Green Goblin re-joins the Chess Board in its fight with Intergang. *He loses the mayoral race, but his pet project Homeland Defense Initiative 18, aka the New Avengers is already underway. Osborn takes direct control of the group as its chairman, and prepares for its launch in the wake of Captain America's death. Personality When Norman Osborn was a kid, his father once told him that not everything was about him and Norman replied, I know, but I'm working on it. That statement sums up Norman Osborn, it's his world, and everyone else is just living it. He wants all the money, all the power, all the respect, and he'll stop and nothing to get it. This makes him hard on everyone around him because they have to live up to his exacting specifications it also makes him hard on himself, because he is not exempt from those specifications, at least when it comes to working hard and getting to the top, though more often than not blame and failure tends to be someone else's problem. The Green Goblin is reckless, ruthless and violent with a twisted sense of humour and a superiority complex too huge for words. He is hard to predict, except that his plans ultimately end badly for Spider-Man. Logs 2011-2012 Logs *2011-11-06 - Cutscene: Acts of Vengeance - The Intro - The Chess Board meet officially for the first time. In for the pound, in for the penny. *2012-02-27 - Cutscene: Acts of Vengeance - The End - The Chess Board meet officially for the last time, for now. *(DB: 2012-08-27 - Return of an Icon!) *(TV: 2012-08-31 - Kelly/Osborne: For Humanity) *(TV: 2012-11-02 - Tony Stark and the Deep End) 2013 Logs *2013-01-08 - New World Order: Why Are We Doing This Again? - The X-Men and Generation X are on the alert at a Kelly/Osborn rally for trouble, and boy do they get some and more! (TV: 2013-01-08 - Assassination Attempt) *(TV: 2013-01-13 - Vice Presidential Debate) *(TV: 2013-01-20 - Indecision 20**: The Mexican Standoff to 1600 (7PM EST)) *(TV: 2013-01-20 - Indecision 20**: The Mexican Standoff to 1600 (7PM CST)) *(TV: 2013-01-20 - Indecision 20**: The Mexican Standoff to 1600 (7PM PST)) *(TV: 2013-01-20 - Metropolis News - Election 20**) *2013-03-11 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - Dying is Never Easy - The Chess Board meet once again for a new goal. *2013-06-05 - Juggs Visits Yankee Stadium - The Green Goblin is up to no good, setting up bombs in da neighborhood. And the Juggernaut smashed up the place like he didn't care! We all should've moved back to Bel Air. *(TV: 2013-08-25 - Mayor Office Take 1) *(DG: 2013-10-16 - Dark Avengers Dissembled) 2014 Logs *2014-01-10 - Mission: Intergang: Freaks in the Night - The Mutant Liberation Front stages an assassination attempt on Norman Osborne during a campaign stop in his mayoral run. Spider-Man and the X-Men swing in, as does someone far nastier! (DB: 2014-01-14 - Freaks and Fights) *2014-02-01 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - End Games - The Chess Board decides to bring their conflict with Intergang to a close. *(TV: 2014-02-08 - Commercial: Norman Osborn is New York) *(TV: 2014-02-08 - Commercial: Norman Osborn has a Secret) *(TV: 2014-02-08 - Commercial: Justine Hammer Stay Away From Me) *(DG: 2014-02-16 - JUSTINE HAMMER ELECTED MAYOR: TIGHT RACE) *(TV: 2014-02-16 - Indecision 20**: The Mexican Standoff to 1600) *2014-02-26 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - HELL NO! - A new member joins The Chess Board after Viper is arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: New Annual Opening Ceremony - The opening ceremony of the new legacy Stark Expo begins with one hell of a legacy announcement. *2014-03-25 - Cutscene: Stark Expo - Don't Let Me Down - Norman wakes Harry up, and reminds him who is really in charge *2014-04-10 - Dark Avengers: Prelude - The Spider Sneaks - That Norman Osborn, up to no good, started makin' trouble in my neighborhood. So the Spider snuck on down the Oscorp spout, out came the maniacs to cut him up and out! Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Villain Category:New York City Category:Marvel NPC